Who are you?
by Asnah Khoiriyah
Summary: Leo, itulah namaku. Aku menyukai seorang gadis dan sudah lama memperhatikannya. Meskipun kami selalu bersama tapi aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku ini padanya. Mengapa? Karena kami terlalu berbeda. Kami hidup di dunia yang berbeda. Kami bahkan tidak bisa saling berkomunikasi. Hingga suatu saat, dia mengalami suatu masalah dan terpuruk. Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuknya?


**Who Are You?**

Tiiit… Tiiit… Tiiit…

Telingaku menangkap bunyi alarm tak jauh dari tempatku tidur. Aku mengerjap beberapa kali mencoba memfokuskan pandanganku. Gelap. Seorang gadis masih tertidur pulas di dalam selimut yang sepertinya tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan bunyi alarm. Huh, selalu saja seperti ini. Padahal dia sendiri yang menyetelnya tapi kenapa aku yang selalu terbangun karenanya? Lihat saja, Dia tidur seperti orang mati. Bunyi alarm yang semakin nyaring pun tidak mampu membawanya kembali dari alam mimpi. Aku yakin bahkan jika terjadi gempa pun, dia tidak akan bangun.

Aku membuka korden dan membiarkan sinar matahari menerobos masuk menyinari wajahnya. Dia menggeliat tidak nyaman kemudian menarik selimut untuk menutupi wajahnya. Ck, menyusahkan. Aku menyingkap selimut dari wajahnya kemudian kusentuh keningnya beberapa kali.

"Hmm… 10 menit lagi Leo" gumamnya kemudian berbalik memunggungiku.

Alisku berkedut. Cukup sudah, aku tidak tahan. Kugelitik telapak kakinya berkali-kali tapi dia hanya tertawa pelan membuatku semakin kesal. Ok, ini usaha terakhirku. Jika dia tetap tidak bangun, bukan salahku jika dia terlambat ke sekolah. Tuh, kan kebaikan akan datang pada mereka yang sabar dan mau berusaha, dia akhirnya membuka matanya setelah beberapa kali kutekan hidungnya.

"Hmm… aku tadi bermimpi makan ramen. Enak sekali, aku bahkan makan sampai 3 porsi. Panjang mi-nya sampai 3 meter."

Aku mendengus mendengarnya. Gadis ini bicara apa? Seperti biasa, dia meracau setelah tidur. Koki yang membuat ramen seperti itu hanyalah koki kurang kerjaan. Untuk apa membuat mi-nya sepanjang itu? Apa dia berniat memecahkan rekor? Semua makanan akan sama saja jika sudah dimakan. Ck, mengapa juga aku harus peduli pada mimpinya yang selalu aneh. Kurang tidur membuatku kacau.

"Ng… Sekarang jam berapa Leo?" tanyanya masih setengah sadar. Dia menoleh ke arah jam yang sejak tadi berbunyi. Jam 06.30. Dia terlonjak kaget. "Aku bisa terlambat" katanya panik.

Dia mematikan alarm kemudian menatapku dengan wajah berseri-seri. Dia menangkup wajahku dengan kedua tangannya, mendekatkan wajahku padanya dan…Cup. Dia mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibirku tanpa ijin. Dia menciumku. "Terima kasih, Leo sudah membangunkanku. Kau memang bisa diandalkan. Sepulang sekolah aku…"

Aku sudah tidak bisa mendengar perkataannya lagi setelah itu karena terlalu terkejut. mataku membulat sempurnya. Otak jeniusku terasa jadi sangat lambat hanya untuk mencerna kejadian barusan. Dia menciumku. Gadis itu, Han Saena, dia menciumku. Menciumku… mencium… Agrh… aku mengerang kesal. Siapa yang memberinya ijin untuk melakukan itu? Seenaknya saja dia menciumku.

Suara pintu dibuka menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Saena keluar dengan memakai seragam sekolah. Dia berjalan ke meja belajar kemudian memasukkan beberapa buku ke dalam tas. Aku terus menatapnya dengan intens. Setelah memasukkan buku terakhirnya, dia menoleh padaku sambil tersenyum yang kusambut dengan geraman.

"Jangan menggeram padaku, Leo. Aku sedang terburu-buru" aku tidak peduli dan masih menggeram padanya.

"Baiklah, baiklah aku akan membelikanmu makanan yang banyak sepulang sekolah" tambahnya kemudian berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu kamar.

Makanan? Dia salah mengartikan geramanku. Dia pikir aku marah karena dia tidak memberikanku sarapan sebelum berangkat sekolah, makanya dia berniat membelikanku makanan yang lebih banyak sebagai gantinya. Cih, selalu saja seperti ini. Mengapa selalu aku yang menjadi pihak yang selalu memahami dia sedangkan dia sama sekali tidak memahamiku.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di atas ranjang. Kupejamkan mataku dan melanjutkan kembali tidurku yang sempat terganggu. Aku terbangun kembali ketika hari hampir sore. Aku terlalu banyak tidur dan sekarang perutku keroncongan minta diisi. Aku berjalan menuju dapur. Tidak ada makanan di piringku, sedangkan aku tidak cukup tinggi untuk meraih gagang lemari es. Haah… sepertinya hari ini aku harus menahan laparku sampai dia pulang. Mungkin beberapa menit lagi.

Kudengar suara kunci terbuka, detik kemudian suara geseran pintu. Pasti Saena. akhirnya dia pulang juga. Aku setengah berlari menuju pintu menyambut kedatangannya berharap dia membawa sesuatu untuk kumakan seperti janjinya tadi pagi. Namun, bukannya membawa makanan, aku justru heran melihatnya. Wajahnya terlihat suram. Ia tampak sedih. Matanya sedikit bengkak dan memerah. Apa dia baru saja menangis, tapi kenapa?

Sepertinya ada masalah. Dia berjalan melewatiku begitu saja. Biasanya dia akan menyapaku dengan suaranya yang melengking kemudian menggendongku. Memberiku makanan yang enak dan bercerita tentang kejadian yang dialaminya di sekolah. Kebanyakan ceritanya seputar teman sekelas yang disukainya. Jangan bertanya bagaimana wajahnya, karena aku sendiri belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Dia tidak pernah berkunjung. Satu-satunya yang pernah kemari adalah sahabat baik Saena. kalau tidak salah namanya Minha. Pria itu pasti tidak lebih tampan dari aku. Ok, mungkin aku sedikit narsis. Namun, dari caranya menceritakan pria itu, aku tahu Saena sangat mencintainya.

Hujan turun dengan lebat sejak matahari terbenam. Beberapa kali petir menyambar. Kututup semua korden dan kunyalakan dua lampu meja agar memberikanku penerangan. Kulihat kamar Saena gelap. Apa dia sedang tidur? Ketika hari hampir tengah malam, dia keluar dari kamarnya. Penampilannya sangat kacau. Matanya sembab dan memerah. Pipinya sedikit basah. Pasti dia menangis selama beberapa jam ini. Ada apa denganmu Saena? Apa yang terjadi? Ingin sekali rasanya aku menanyakan hal itu. Seandainya aku dapat menjadi tempat baginya untuk mencurahkan segala bebannya. Mengatakan padanya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, pasti aku akan sangat senang. Tapi apa yang bisa kuperbuat. Sekeras apapun aku mencoba, suaraku tidak akan pernah mencapainya. Dia tidak akan pernah memahamiku.

Dia mengeluarkan sebotol minuman dari lemari es kemudian meneguknya sedikit. Ia menyadari kehadiranku. Menatapku dengan tatapannya yang sedih. Aku memiringkan kepalaku tanda tidak mengerti, seperti yang biasa kulakukan ketika meminta penjelasan. Berharap dia akan sadar. Menyadari bahwa aku ingin dia menceritakan semua masalahnya seperti ia menceritakan kegiatan sekolahnya selama ini. Tapi sia-sia. Rasa penasaranku tidak terjawab.

"Tidak apa-apa, Leo. Aku baik-baik saja"

Hanya itulah yang ia katakan. Kemudian kembali mengurung diri di kamarnya. 'Tidak apa-apa' apanya? Jika kau memang baik-baik saja, kau tidak akan memasang wajah seperti itu. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Aku harus mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Besok aku akan mengikutinya ke sekolah.

 _Brukk…_

Kudengar bunyi debaman dari balkon. Apakah ada seekor burung yang tidak bisa terbang dengan baik karena cuaca ini dan menabrak jendela? Karena penasaran, kutarik korden agar aku bisa melihat keluar. Tidak ada apapun. Aku membuka jendela dan berjalan ke balkon.

"Terbang di tengah hujan, bukan pilihan yang bagus"

Sebuah suara tertangkap oleh telingaku. Aku berbalik untuk melihat siapa itu. Aku terkejut dibuatnya. Apakah dia manusia? Sepertinya bukan. Fisiknya memang mirip tapi terlalu kecil untuk ukuran manusia. Lagipula tidak ada manusia yang memiliki sayap seperti dia. Dia bangkit sambil membersihkan pakaiannya yang basah. Dia mengepakkan kedua sayap putihnya membuat tetesan air beterbangan.

"Hallo, manis. Apakah aku mengganggu tidurmu?" tanyanya padaku.

" _Siapa kau? Kau tidak terlihat seperti manusia ataupun kurcaci"_

"Tentu saja. karena aku bukan keduanya"

Aku terkejut mendengar jawabannya. Bukan karena ia bukanlah seorang manusia atau kurcaci – aku sudah menduganya, penampilannya terlalu asing – tapi dia menjawab pertanyaanku seolah-olah dia mengerti ucapanku.

" _Kau mengerti ucapanku"_

"Tentu. Kami bangsa peri bisa memahami semua bahasa dari semua makhluk yang ada di bumi"

" _Begitu. Tunggu…. Kau bilang kau seorang peri?"_

"Yup. Aku adalah peri tahun baru. Namaku Lee Hongbin"

Hari ini banyak sekali hal membuatku bingung. Pertama, masalah Saena yang entah tentang apa dan sekarang seorang peri aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul di balkon apartemen. Selanjutnya apa lagi?

" _Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"_

Dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan tersenyum malu mendengar pertanyaanku. "Em… sebenarnya… aku tersesat. Ditambah lagi, hujan ini membuatku sulit untuk terbang"

Apa, tersesat? Seorang peri tahun baru tersesat? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Memangnya dia tidak pernah ke Seoul? Memangnya ini pertama kalinya dia keluar?

"Tebakanmu tidak salah. Ini adalah tugas pertamaku sebagai peri tahun baru. Hehe…"

Oh, Tuhan. Dia tidak hanya bisa mengerti perkataanku tetapi Dia juga bisa membaca pikiranku. Cih, aku tidak suka ini. Membaca pikiran sama halnya melanggar privasiku. Aku menatapnya tajam. Memperingatkannya untuk tidak membaca pikiranku lebih jauh lagi. Dia hanya tersenyum canggung melihat perubahan sikapku.

"Tenang, tenang... jangan menatapku dengan wajah menakutkan seperti itu"

Aku hanya mendengus mendengarnya.

"Em… Boleh aku meminta bantuanmu?"

Apa…? Setelah dengan seenaknya dia membaca pikiranku, sekarang dia meminta bantuan? Dasar, apa yang ada dipikirannya.

" _Tergantung, apa permintaanmu"_

"Dimana aku bisa menemukan kembang api terbesar saat malam tahun baru?"

" _Kembang api?"_ Dia mengangguk.

" _Di sebelah taman bermain di pusat kota Seoul"_

"Taman bermain? Tepatnya dimana itu?"

" _Kuantar besok. Terlalu rumit jika menjelaskan arahnya"_

"Benarkah? Kau bersedia mengantarku? Wah terima kasih! Kau baik sekali"

Dia terbang berputar-putar karena senang. Sudah jelas dia masih pemula. Dia berhenti kemudian memelukku. Segera kujauhkan dia dariku. Kudorong wajahnya menjauh. Aku tidak menyukai sentuhan, apalagi jika itu berasal dari laki-laki. Hei, aku masih normal. Laki-laki mana yang suka dipeluk oleh sesama laki-laki.

"Sebagai rasa terima kasihku, kuberikan ini" katanya sambil memberikan sebuah lonceng yang diikat dengan pita berwarna hitam. Dia memberiku sebuah kalung lonceng. KALUNG LONCENG. Oh, my God, mimpi apa aku semalam. Aku tidak mau memakai benda kekanak-kanakan itu. Tidak akan pernah!

"Terima saja, lonceng ini bisa membantumu entah bagaimana"

Dia tersenyum dengan polosnya sambil menyodorkan kalung itu. Ya ampun, aku selalu lemah dengan hal-hal yang disebut kepolosan. Yah, apa boleh buat. Apa salahnya menerimanya. Lagipula ini hanya ucapan terima kasih. Hongbin berjalan mendekat kemudian memakaikan kalung itu di leherku. Sepanjang malam kami berpincang-bincang. Walau dialah yang paling banyak bicara. Aku hanya jadi pendengar. Dia bercerita tentang kehidupannya, kehidupan bangsa peri, kekuatan peri, dan beberapa hal lainnya yang menurutku tidak penting.

Keesokan harinya, aku menjalankan rencanaku. Aku membuntuti Saena ke sekolahnya. Aneh, dia berangkat sendirian. Biasanya dia pergi ke rumah Minha dan mereka akan berangkat ke sekolah bersama-sama. Di sekolah, dia juga tidak berbicara dengannya. Padahal si gadis tidak absen. Apa mereka bertengkar? Tapi karena apa? Aku mengawasi kelasnya dari atas pohon. Dia duduk di sebelah jendela. Wajahnya tampak sedih. apa yang terjadi? Aku terus mengawasinya hingga akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi. Namun, dia tidak tampak akan meninggalkan kelas. Dia tetap duduk di kursinya dalam diam. Lama dia diam seperti itu sampai akhirnya dia menoleh ke luar jendela. Ekspresinya berubah semakin suram. Apa yang dia lihat? Kuikuti arah pandangan matanya. Disana tampak Minha bersama seorang murid laki-laki sedang makan siang bersama di taman sekolah. mereka berbincang dengan akrab, sesekali mereka tertawa bersama. Murid laki-laki itu menggenggam tangan Minha kemudian menariknya mendekat. Mereka berpelukan. Apakah mereka pacaran? Sepertinya seperti itu karena kulihat mereka berciuman setelahnya.

Kualihkan pandanganku kembali ke arah Saena. Ekspresinya bertambah sedih kemudian dia mulai meneteskan air mata, menangis. Jadi inikah yang membuat gadis itu hidup seperti zombie belakangan ini? laki-laki itu pastilah orang yang disukai Saena. Namun kini, dia malah pacaran dengang sahabat baiknya sendiri.

"Hei, Leo, kapan kau akan mengantarku ke tempat kembang api berada?"

Hongbin menepuk pelan punggungku. Mengalihkan perhatianku dari Saena yang mengemasi buku-bukunya kemudian berjalan keluar kelas. Rupanya hari telah sore. Tanpa sadar aku terus menagamatinya dan mengabaikan Hongbin. Dia terlihat kesal. Oh, baiklah. Sepertinya aku harus mengantarkannya terlebih dahulu.

" _Ikuti aku"_

Aku melompat turun dari pohon kemudian berlari kencang. Aku sengaja mengambil jalan pintas agar cepat sampai kemudian pulang menyusul Saena. Namun aku tidak menemukannya setelah tiba di apartemen. Tidak ada tanda-tanda dia sudah pulang. Pintu masih terkunci. Keadaan masih sama seperti teakhir aku pergi. Pergi kemana dia? Kenapa tidak langsung pulang?

Aku berlari menyusuri kota untuk mencarinya. Setiap gang, taman, jalan raya, hingga ke tempat yang biasa dikunjunginya, semuanya kudatanggi. Namun tidak membuahkan hasil. Kucoba untuk tetap tenang, meskipun sebenarnya aku mulai panik. Sampai pada akhirnya kutemukan ia di sebuah taman sedang duduk termenung sambil menatap langit dengan masih mengenakan seragam sekolah. seperti yang kuduga, Dia tidak pulang. Aku berjalan mendekat namun langkahku terhenti sebelum sampai di depannya. Aku melihat air mata menalir di pipinya. Ia menangis lagi.

"Minha-ya…. hiks… mengapa kau tidak mengatakannya saja sejak awal… hiks… jika kau menyukainya… hiks… Sebenarnya aku tidak marah padamu… hiks… hanya saja… aku sedikit kecewa"

Gumamnya terisak. Dia mengambil beberapa lembar tissu kemudian mengusap air matanya. "Jika saja kau mengatakannya…. Aku pasti akan mundur dengan sukarela… jadi…. Jadi… aku tidak perlu…. Merasakan rasa sakit ini… dihatiku…."

Dia tidak bicara lagi setelah itu, dia hanya menangis. Aku mengurungkan niatku untuk menghampirinya. Cih, aku membenci ini semua. Mengapa disaat dia sedang kesusahan, aku sama sekali tidak bisa membantunya. Padahal selama ini, dia selalu baik padaku. Aku merasa sangat tidak berguna. Tidak adakah yang bisa kulakukan untuknya? Apapun itu meskipun hanya hal kecil, tapi aku ingin berguna baginya, menghiburnya, menjadi tempat baginya untuk mencurahkan segala kesedihannya. Mengatakan padanya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan. Kita berdua benar-benar berbeda. Sekeras apapun aku mengatakannya, suaraku tidak akan mencapainya.

" _Oh, Tuhan, selama ini aku tidak pernah meminta apapun kepada-Mu tapi kali ini… hanya kali ini, kabulkanlah permintaanku. Aku tahu bahwa cintaku padanya tidak akan pernah terbalas tapi aku tidak akan mengeluh karena itu. Aku tidak akan menyesal karena telah mencintainya meskipun dunia kami berbeda. Tapi untuk sekali ini saja, sku ingin menjadi orang yang berguna bagi orang yang kucintai. Aku ingin berada disampingnya meskipun hanya sebentar dan apapun bayarannya"_

Tiba-tiba suhu tubuhku semakin meningkat. Seluruh tubuhku terasa sangat panas seperti akan meleleh. Bulu-bulu di sekujur tubuhku memendek dengan cepat dan tubuhku semakin membesar dan besar. Tangan dan kakiku semakin panjang. Aku sangat terkejut sekaligus takjub dengan apa yang terjadi. Kuperhatikan tubuhku lekat-lakat. Apakah ini yang disebut keajaiban? Aku berubah menjadi manusia. Kulitku putih dan tubuhku tinggi. Aku tidak bisa melihat seperti apa wajahku karena itu kuraba setiap lekuk wajahku dengan kedua tanganku. Sepertinya hidungku mancung, mataku sipit dan mulutku kecil. Tapi tunggu… darimana datangnya pakaian ini? aku baru menyadarinya. Ah tapi itu bukan masalah darimana pakaian ini, yang jadi masalah adalah jika aku berubah menjadi manusia tanpa mengenakan pakaian apapun. Kuraba leherku. Kalung lonceng pemberian peri itu sudah tidak ada. Jadi ini yang dia maksud kalung itu akan membantuku? Tapi berapa lama aku bertahan dalam wujud ini? ah, sial seharusnya dia memberitahuku detailnya.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam beberapa kali. Tenang… tenanglah Leo. Kau hanya perlu mendekatinya kemudian berbicara padanya. Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan. Buat dia bangkit lagi dari keterpurukannya.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanyaku basa-basi setelah berada di sampingnya.

Dia menoleh ke arahku dengan mata sembab dan berair kemudian mengangguk pelan. Hatiku sakit setiap melihatnya menangis. Gadis yang biasanya selalu tersenyum hangat bagaikan mentari pagi dan selalu ceria, kini sedang sedih. Ingat, sekarang kau memiliki kesempatan untuk menghapus air matanya, Leo. Jangan sia-siakan hal itu. Begitulah aku mengiatkan diriku sendiri.

Aku duduk di sampingnya dengan kaku. Lima menit telah berlalu dan tidak ada satupun kata keluar dari mulut kami. Aghhrr…. Suasananya benar-benar canggung. Dia terus menatap langit tapi kutahu pikirannya sedang melayang entah kemana.

"Kenapa duduk sendirian disini?" tanyaku memulai percakapan yang dibalasnya dengan gelengan kepala pelan.

"Apa ada yang membuatmu sedih?" tanyaku lagi. Dia terdiam lama kemudian bergumam pelan.

"Aku memiliki seorang sahabat. Aku selalu bercerita apapun padanya, termasuk juga tentang orang yang kucintai"

Dia mengambil selembar tisu dan mengusap air matanya kemudian melemparkannya ke tempat sampah. "Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kami menyukai orang yang sama. Aku marah. Aku kesal. Bukan karena sahabatku yang berpacaran dengan orang lain. Aku memang patah hati tapi yang lebih menyakitkan adalah aku yang tidak menyadari perasaan sahabatku sendiri. aku tidak pantas disebut sebagai sahabat"

Kutarik tubuhnya agar mendekat kepadaku. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di dadaku. Dia meremas kemejaku kencang dan tubuhnya gemetar. Seketika itu juga dia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Kubelai pelan kepalanya mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Menangislah, menangislah dan keluarkan semua yang mengganjal dihatimu. Jangan menyimpannya sendiri. Setelah itu bangkitlah. Bangkitlah dan jalani kehidupanmu dengan senyuman"

Dia melepaskan pelukanku kemudian menengadah ke arahku. Dia menatapku heran dengan wajah sembabnya.

"Oppa siapa? Entah kenapa aku merasa seperti sudah mengenalmu? Apakah kita pernah bertemu?"

Tentu saja kita pernah bertemu bahkan kita tinggal bersama. "Leo. Namaku Leo" jawabku.

"Leo?" Dia memiringkan kepalanya kemudian tertawa.

"Apa ada yang lucu?"

"Hehe… jangan tersinggung, ya. Aku punya seekor kucing yang kuberi nama Leo"

Aku menatapnya dengan intens. Sepertinya dia salah mengartikan tatapanku. Dia mulai panik dan berdiri dengan kaku.

"Bu…Bukan maksduku… me.. menyamakanmu dengan kucing, tapi… nama kalian sama. Hanya… nama… hahaha" dia tertawa hambar.

Aku tersenyum tipis melihat tingkahnya. Syukurlah dia sudah bisa tertawa lagi. Han Saena tetaplah Han Saena, gadis ceria yang paling kucintai melebihi apapun. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku karena heran. Dia terus menatapku tanpa berkedip.

"Kenapa?"

"Oppa sangat manis ketika tersenyum"

Sontak aku langsung memalingkan wajahku. Pasti sekarang wajahku sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Aku tidak ingin dia melihatnya "A… apa? jangan bercanda"

"Aku tidak bercanda. Aku serius. Aku bahkan sampai kaget. Seharusnya oppa lebih sering tersenyum"

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh" Aku berdiri membelakanginya. Untuk beberapa saat kami saling terdiam.

"Aku akan menemanimu malam ini. Katakan kau mau kemana, Saena?"

"Itu…. Namaku…. Bagaimana oppa tahu namaku?"

Oh tidak, aku kelepasan. Seharusnya aku bersikap seperti orang asing dan menanyakan namanya terlebih dahulu. Ahhrrgg… kau bodoh, Leo. kini wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat. Dia mundur beberapa langkah, menjauh dariku.

"Jangan-jangan… kau… adalah penguntit… apa yang kau inginkan dariku penguntit?"

Apa katanya tadi? Penguntit? Dia memanggilku penguntit. Ya, ampun dia sangat polos. Aku tertawa.

"Apanya yang lucu?" katanya dengan nada naik satu oktaf.

"Kau lucu sekali. Apa wajahku terlihat seperti seorang penguntit?"

"Ehmm… ti… tidak. Oppa terlalu tampan untuk ukuran seorang penguntit"

"Aku anggap itu sebagai jawaban 'tidak'"

"Tai darimana oppa tahu namaku?"

"Tentu saja karena…"

" _Jangan katakan padanya, Leo"_ sebuah suara menginterupsiku. Suara Hongbin. Aku menoleh mencari sosoknya disekitarku tapi dia tidak ada dimanapun. Apa itu tadi halusinasiku saja?

" _Aku berbicara melalui telepati. Jangan katakan apapun soal lonceng maupun identitasmu yang sebenarnya. Bisa bahaya jika manusia mengetahui keberadaan dunia peri"_

Saena menatapku heran "Oppa kau mencari siapa?"

"Ah… tidak…"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku"

"Tentu saja itu rahasia" kataku sambil mengedipkan sebelah mataku kearahnya. Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal. tapi menurutku itu ekspresinya lucu.

"Lupakan tentang itu. Ayo kita bersenang-senang"

"Ah, benar juga. Lagipula ini malam tahun baru"

"Jadi, kau ingin pergi kemana?"

"Taman bermain"

"Taman bermain?" beoku.

"Ayo"

Dia menggenggam tanganku kemudian menarikku untuk mengikutinya. Aku kembali tersenyum dan mengikutinya dari belakang. Sesampainya di taman bermain di pusat kota, dia langsung mencoba wahana disana. Hampir semua wahana dia coba, mulai dari _roller coaster_ , pistol air hingga rumah hantu. Huh, melelahkan memang tapi jika bisa melihat senyum bahagianya seperti ini, aku tidak keberatan.

"Oppa selanjutnya kita naik itu, ya?" dia menunjuk bianglala. Aku mengangguk.

"Yeah… ayo" dia kembali menggenggam tanganku dan berlari ke tempat antrian.

Pemandangan dari atas sangat indah. Lampu-lampu rumah bersinar bagaikan pantulan bintang di tengah laut. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke Saena. setiap kali aku melihatnya, ada 2 hal yang terlintas dipikiranku. Pertama adalah betapa aku sangat mencintai gadis ini dan yang kedua adalah kenyataan bahwa kami tidak akan pernah bersatu. Kenyataan itu sungguh menyiksaku. Hatiku perih dan sakit. Dadaku sesak, sulit bernapas.

" _Leo, waktumu hampir habis. Katakan kau ingin kembali ke wujud aslimu dan semua akan kembali normal. Gadis itu akan menganggap kejadian malam ini hanya sebagai mimpi. Kau harus mengatakannya sebelum lonceng tahun baru berbunyi 5 menit lagi"_ suara Hongbin terdengar lagi di kepalaku.

"Oppa… boleh aku meminta sesuatu?" tanyanya sedikit ragu.

"Apa?"

"Aku tahu kita baru saja bertemu, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa kita sudah saling mengenal. Aku juga merasa nyaman berada di dekatmu. Karena itulah aku tidak merasa takut bersamamu. Aneh, ya?" katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Menurutku itu tidaklah aneh" dia kembali tersenyum. Kali ini semakin lebar.

"Maukah kau menghabiskan malam tahun baru ini bersamaku? Aku ingin lebih mengenalmu"

" _Jangan Leo. Jika kau tidak kembali ke wujud aslimu setelah jam 12 malam, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padamu"_

"Ah.. tidak apa-apa jika oppa tidak mau. Memang sedikit keterlaluan meminta orang yang baru kau kenal untuk menghabiskan malam tahun baru bersamamu. Hehehe…. Tidak apa-apa kok kalau oppa tidak mau" katanya sedikit panik karena aku tidak segera menjawab

"Baiklah"

"Apa?"

"Aku akan menemanimu malam ini"

" _Leo! Kau gila"_ Hongbin sepertinya kesal padaku

" _Jika aku bisa bersamanya walaupun hanya sebentar, aku akan melakukannya. Tidak peduli apapun bayarannya, aku tidak akan menyesal"_

" _Kau yakin?"_

" _Ya"_

"Oppa, kau tahu, dari bianglala ini, kita bisa melihat kembang api dari dekat dengan jelas loh. Kira-kira seperti apa, ya kembang api tahun ini? apakah seindah tahun lalu?"

Kembang api? Oh, ya, kalau tidak salah, Hongbin adalah peri tahun baru. Apa saja pekerjaan peri tahun baru? Membuat kembang api yang bagus? Ah tidak mungkin. Kembang api dibuat oleh manusia.

"Entahlah. Sepertinya kau suka sekali dengan kembang api"

"Ya. aku selalu melihatnya setiap tahun. Aku harap tahun ini kembang apinya lebih besar"

Dia melihat jam "Ah, sebentar lagi. ayo hitung mundur bersama" ajaknya.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…0"

Duaar….

Kembang api pertama meledak. Terdiri dari bermacam-macam warna. Perpaduannya sangat indah. Detik berikutnya kembang api kedua yang tidak kalah besarnya meledak. Tiba-tiba kau melihat puluhan cahaya berputar-putar di dekat kami. Aku tidak tahu apa itu tapi sangat indah. Saena mengulurkan tangannya kemudian mengayunkannya mengikuti arah cahaya. Dia terlihat dangat bahagia. Aku menoleh ke luar dan kulihat Hongbin terbang diantara kembang api. Dia melambaikan tangannya padaku sambil tersenyum

" _Terima kasih, Hongbin"_

"Oppa, lihat indah bukan?" katanya sambil terus menarikan tangannya.

Kugenggam tangannya kemudian menariknya hingga iya tubuhnya membentur dadaku. Dia terkejut dengan gerakanku yang tiba-tiba. Kulingkarkan tangan kiriku di pinggangnya dan kupegang tengkuknya dengan tangan kananku.

"Op..oppa, apa yang…."

Kudekatkan wajahnya padaku. Cup. Seiring dengan melesatnya kembang api terakhir dan terbesar, aku menciumnya lembut. Selama beberapa detik, tidak ada yang bergerak diantara kami. Dia terlalu terkejut. Namun setelah itu dia mulai membalas ciumanku. Kutekan tengkuknya untuk memperdalam ciuman kami dan dia mengalungkan tangannya di leherku. Kebutuhan akan oksigen membuat kami melepas ciuman kami. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan sayu sambil tersenyum.

"Aku mencintamu, Han Saena" kataku pelan.

"Aku… aku…"

Perkataannya terpotong karena kami sudah harus keluar dari bianglala. Kami berjalan keluar sambil bergandengan tangan. Akhirnya aku bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Aku sangat senang. Tiba-tiba dadaku terasa sangat sakit. Aku mengerang sambil memegang dadaku.

"Oppa, kau kenapa? Ada apa?" tanyanya khawatir.

Aku mencoba menormalkan napasku dan menahan rasa sakit yang amat luar biasa di dadaku. Aku tidak boleh membuatnya bersedih lagi. Kami mengakhiri 'kencan' kami sampai disini. Aku mengantarkannya pulang.

"Oppa…?"

"Hm…?"

"Aku… aku juga mencintaimu"

Dia mengatakannya dengan cepat karena malu. Dia menjulurkan tangannya memegang kerah kemejaku kemudian menariknya pelan. Aku tertunduk dan dengan cepat dia menciumku. Aku membulatkan mataku karena kaget. Tak kusangka dia akan dengan beraninya menciumku.

"Sampai jumpa, oppa" katanya kemudian berlari masuk ke apartemennya.

Aku menatap kepergiannya dengan sedih. "Sepertinya itu tadi adalah ciuman perpisahan"

Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi menopang tubuhku sendiri. aku bersandar di padar apartemen Saena kemudian duduk. Oh, tidak tubuhku semakin dingin, pandangan mataku kabur.

"Apakah ini bayarannya? Untuk seeokor kucing yang ingin bersama dengan manusia"

Tiba-tiba Hongbin muncul di depanku. "Apakah ini sepadan, Leo?"

"Ya. Akhirnya aku mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya dan melihat senyumannya sebagai manusia bukan sebagai hewan"

Pandanganku semakin kabur. Napasku sesak. Dadaku terasa dangat sakit seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum. "Maukah kau mengabulkan permintaan terakhirku?"

"Tergantung apa permintaanmu"

"Kejadian malam ini bersamaku, aku ingin Saena menganggapnya sebagai mimpi indah"

"Apa? Mimpi? Jadi untuk apa kau berbuat sejauh ini hanya untuk bertemu dengannya sebagai manusia jika pada akhirnya kau ingin membuatnya seperti mimpi?"

"Aku tidak ingin membuat kembali bersedih. Dia pernah kehilangan orang yang dicintainya dan aku tidak ingin dia merasakan itu lagi. Biarlah semua rasa sakitnya kubawa bersamaku"

Kesadaranku semakin menurun. "Bisakah kau melakukannya?"

"Aku… aku memang bisa melakukannya, tapi…"

"Terima kasih, Hongbin"

"Selamat tidur, Leo"

Aku menutup mataku menuju tidur panjangku. Membiarkan kesadaranku semakin menghilang.

 _Han Saena, mungkin dalam kehidupan ini, kau akan mengalami banyak halangan. Mungkin kau akan terjatuh bebera kalih tapi jangan pernah menyerah. Bangkitlah kembali. Bangkitlah dan jalani kehidupanmu dengan senyuman. Aku akan selalu mengawasimu. Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu, menjagamu, mencintaimu hingga hari dimana takdir akan mempersatukan kita. Di kehidupan yang akan datang._

End


End file.
